


A Lasting Bruise

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I got lost thinking about Misha's Hip Bones, Sexy Time with Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So… I just got really lost in thought about Misha’s sexy hips and decided I was going to write a short fic about them while I’m working through some walls I hit on my others I’m working on… I hope you like...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lasting Bruise

You and Cas are in an established relationship and you’ve been dating for a month before you can’t wait anymore.   
You call the angel in your room.  
You’re dressed in your sexiest lingerie sitting on your bed patiently waiting for your beautiful yet sexy angel boyfriend to come into your room.   
“Hey Love,” He starts, your heart jumps, you love it more than you can describe when he calls you love. “What’s up?” You stand up so he can see your lingerie. “Oh. I… That’s…”  
You walk towards him as seductively as you can before grabbing him by his hips and pulling him into you to kiss.   
Things get hot and heavy pretty quickly and by the end of it your laying in your bed, hips and thighs burning from his hands and hips. You feel like jello.  
“Oh. I’m sorry. Would you like me to heal those?” He says reaching for your hips before he notices your thighs. “Those too?”  
You look down, you have his hand prints bruised into your hips, but they don’t hurt. You spread your legs to see your thighs, a bruise on either side from where his hips pressed against them. You think it’s hottest thing you’ve ever seen on your body. You muster all the strength you can to roll over to straddle him and lay a soft kiss on his lips.  
“No, it’s just going to keep happening and it gives me something to remember you when you’re off who knows where. Plus they don’t hurt.” You shrug at the last words.   
You kiss him a few more times before you lay down beside him. Your head on his chest and one leg still over his hips.   
“I’d like to see if I can make those bruises deeper than.” He whispers seductively into your ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading, You... You are a loverly people :D  
> Follow My Personal Tumblr -- http://taymeelove.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Fan Fic Tumblr -- http://fanfictaymee.tumblr.com/  
> or.  
> Follow My Wattpad -- https://www.wattpad.com/user/TaymeeLove
> 
> I will most likely be only posting the links on my fanfic page now instead of the works. And my works will be posted on here and Wattpad, and if I ever figure out FanFic...


End file.
